Mungkin Ini Adalah Takdir
by TheReverless
Summary: Cerita tentang perjalanan panjang Coby! The first Fiction about Coby!   Lalu bagaimana ia sangat mengidolakan Luffy!


Disclaimer, Summary:

Ace : "Lo bikin fic apa kali ini?"

Michi : "Fiction tentang si sersan mayor Marine berambut Pink! Coby!"

Ace : "Tumben. Bikinnya bahkan belum pernah dibikin orang."

Michi : "Gue gitu.."

Ace : "**OP Milik Eiichiro Oda. **Summary-nya, Michi!"

Michi : "**Yosha! Ini adalah perjalanan hidup Coby yang mulai dari tubuhnya pendek, pake kacamata, penakut, menjadi sersan mayor yang bisa datang ke Marine Ford**!"

Ace : "Summary apaan tuh?"

Michi : "Ya, summarynya memang abal, tapi gue mencoba agar isinya juga abal."

Ace : "Sama aja, taplak!"

Michi : "Hehehe.. Udah ya! Com'mon let's go!"

Ace : "Yo."

A/N : Tidak ada tambahan mungkin.

**Silahkan membaca. Don't flame about this fic. Saya lama- lama panas juga denger kritikan. Gak biasa dikritik sih beta ini.. Hehehehe.. Okeeee?**

**

* * *

**

**MUNGKIN INI ADALAH TAKDIR**

**© Portgas D. Michi- 2011**

**Story: Portgas D. Michi**

**Writen By: Portgas D. Michi**

**Coby © One Piece, Eiichiro Oda**

_ Mungkin ini adalah takdir.._

Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir aku akan jadi sersan mayor angkatan laut? Dulu aku yang diperalat Alvida, juga keperawakanku yang lebih mirip anak- anak dan terkesan culun. Tapi sekarang aku bisa menjadi murid dari seorang hero dari angkatan laut.

Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak bertemu Luffy-san yang muncul secara aneh dari drum saat pembajakan kapal yang ditutori Alvida saat itu. Mungkin selamanya aku yang pengecut dan cengeng akan menjadi bawahan dan terus dibudaki Alvida karena aku penakut.. Cengeng.. Serta pendek..

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir..._

Aku bisa melihat betapa gagahnya Luffy-san tidak takut sama sekali pada Roronoa Zoro si pemburu perompak yang berwajah seram itu. Bahkan berhasil mengajaknya menjadi kru bajak lautnya. Aku melihat betapa keren dan hebatnya mereka berdua dapat melawan kapten Morgan yang ditakuti di East Blue dengan mudahnya. Aku benar- benar tak habis pikir, sifatku jauh berbeda dengan sang penyelamatku itu..

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir..._

Aku bisa menjadi angkatan laut Ripper. Aku sudah berusaha keras menjadi angkatan laut. Itu adalah impianku selama ini. Juga demi sang penyelamatku, Luffy-san aku terus bekerja keras karena menjadi angkatan laut adalah mimpiku. Aku tak boleh menyia- nyiakannya. Aku harus giat berlatih dan terus berlatih.

Setelah aku berpisah dengan Luffy-san dan Zoro-san aku bersama Helmeppo bisa bersama dan perlahan menjadi teman baik. Padahal kami awalnya bisa disebut musuh.

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir..._

Saat aku dan pasukan lainnya dan juga bersama Helmeppo membawa Kapten Morgan yang menjadi tahanan karena sudah menyelewengkan posisinya itu, Morgan kabur dan menculik Helmeppo. Aku sebenarnya masih takut untuk berteriak dan ingin menyelamatkan Helmeppo. Tapi kuberanikan diriku, sekali lagi, semuanya berkata Luffy-san yang telah mengubahku.

Aku menembakan pistol berkali- kali tanpa tahu cara memakainya. Aku membuat keributan di kapal demi Helmeppo, aku tak akan membiarkan Morgan mengambil sahabatku..!

Waktu berlalu sangat panjang. Akhirnya aku berhasil membebaskan Helmeppo dan semua kembali tenang. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan karena ini. Mungkin karena hal ini, bisa saja aku dipecat dari angkatan Laut. Aku dan Helmeppo berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf pada Sang Hero Angkatan Laut, Monkey D. Garp dan Bogart. Tapi entah bagaimana sang pahlawan Angkatan Laut itu menjadikan aku dan Helmeppo sebagai muridnya. Aku begitu gembira, sebab di bawah bimbingan sang pahlawan, aku pasti jadi lebih kuat..!

Tunggu..

Monkey D... Garp..?

Monkey..?

Rasanya marga ini pernah kudengar.. Apa jangan- jangan..

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir..._

Ternyata kecurigaanku benar 100%! Laksamana Madya ternyata adalah kakek dari Luffy-san! Aku benar- benar terkejut dan kagum, mereka benar- benar keluarga yang hebat!

Aku meminta Laksamana Madya Garp untuk membawa aku dan Helmeppo ke Water 7, dimana aku mendengar bahwa Luffy-san dan kelompoknya, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami berhasil menghancurkan agen rahasia pemerintah CP 9. Walaupun aku angkatan Laut, aku benar- benar kagum. Padahal CP9 adalah manusia berkemampuan khusus, dan mereka semua bisa mengalahkannya? Hebat! Benar- benar! Luffy-san benar- benar luar biasa!

Akhirnya aku bisa menunjukan diriku yang baru karena pelatihan dari Laksamana Madya! Aku ingin menunjukan aku **sudah bukan** Coby yang pendek dulu lagi..!

Tapi kurasa aku masih belum cukup. Aku dan Helmeppo dikalahkan telak oleh Luffy-san dan Zoro-san. Mereka benar- benar hebat. Padahal aku berlatih dengan keras, tapi Luffy-san juga berlatih. Aku memang tahu, bajak laut yang bisa mengalahkan CP9, pasti belum bisa kukalahkan sekarang.

_"Aku akan.. Jadi Admiral angkatan laut..!"_

Ternyata Luffy-san mempercayaiku. Padahal aku berbicara soal admiral. Mungkin aku akan ditertawakan orang- orang. Aku yang sekarang mustahil bisa menjadi admiral..!

Tapi..

Luffy-san dan Zoro-san tersenyum. Luffy-san bilang dia menunggu saat itu.. Aku benar- benar tak habis pikir. Luffy-san memiliki kepercayaaan pada seseorang seperti itu dengan tulus, tanpa dibuat- buat sedikitpun. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk kembali berlatih dan akan kukalahkan Luffy-san di New World nanti..!

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir.._

Tidak perlu sampai New World. Aku kembali berhadapan dengan Luffy-san yang ada di perang Marine Ford. Angkatan laut dan Shichibukai melawan Bajak Laut Shirohige dalam perebutan Ace. Ternyata Luffy-san ada disana, seorang diri. Aku ingin bertanya dimana awaknya dan juga Zoro-san. Tapi kami disini adalah musuh. Ketika aku menghadangnya dan aku mencoba mengalahkannya. Aku kalah telak dengan satu kali serangan. Aku memang belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Luffy-san.

Aku setelah itu merasakan gelap. Walaupun akhirnya aku sadar kembali dan melihat Luffy-san telah menyelamatkan Ace yang merupakan kakaknya. Aku benar- benar kagum. Semakin hari semakin kagum pada Luffy-san yang hebat. Ia benar- benar tak terkalahkan setelah berkolaborasi dengan Ace. Hebat.

Walaupun..

Setelah itu aku melihat kejadian yang membuat Luffy-san bahkan pingsan di area pertempuran berbahaya seperti itu..

Ace menyelamatkan Luffy-san dari serangan lava admiral Sakazuki.. Setelah itu Ace meninggal di hadapannya. Aku juga tak habis pikir, apakah di dunia ini ada Tuhan? Mengapa Luffy-san yang nekad ke area perang ini seorang diri demi kakaknya, setelah itu melihat kematian kakaknya di depan matanya sendiri. Bahkan dalam jarak yang bisa ia capai..? Hatiku mungkin tidak bisa merasakan penderitaan Luffy-san, tapi aku mengerti itu pasti sakit sekali..

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir.._

Aku tak bisa memperhatikan Luffy-san terlalu lama. Pertempuran setelah Ace meninggal makin parah dan memanas. Aku mendengar jeritan- jeritan dari dalam tubuhku sendiri. Aku merasakan banyak orang- orang yang berjatuhan dan berteriak. Aku tahu, para pasukan itu memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana jika keluarga mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa keluarga mereka tewas dalam perang. Apakah para pasukan tak punya tanggungan? Ada kan?

Luffy-san yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku percaya dia baik- baik saja. Karena dia Luffy-san.. Aku yang pengecut ini.. berani untuk berteriak dan melawan admiral Sakazuki.

_"Hentikkaaann..! Lebih baik kita hentikan saja perang ini! Padahal tujuan perang sudah tercapai! Tapi mengapa tidak menghentikan perang ini? Pasukan yang mati disini itu.. Bukankah.. BAGAIKAN ORANG- ORANG BODOH? Para Pasukan itu.. Memiliki keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan mereka dirumah mereka..!"_

Aku ungkapkan semua isi hatiku. Aku tak peduli harus mati dibawah tangan Adimral Sakazuki sekarang. Aku sudah lega, aku sudah tidak penakut lagi seperti dulu..

Walaupun akhirnya aku tidak mati..

Bajak Laut Rambut Merah yang datang menyelamatkanku.

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir.._

Aku masih bisa hidup.. Aku masih bisa menjawab penyelamatan dari Luffy-san dahulu, Rambut merah yang sebenarnya adalah musuhku..

Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir, bagaimana bisa Sesama Marine malah mencoba membunuhku, aku bahkan ditolong oleh salah seorang Yonkou?

Aku tidak tahu harus benci atau bagaimana pada Admiral Sakazuki. Aku yang saat itu benar- benar tidak tahan mendengar jeritan orang- orang yang berjatuhan dan kehilangan nyawanya.

_Mungkin ini adalah takdir.._

Aku harus terus berusaha.. Aku harus mencapai cita- citaku.. Aku sudah mengalami banyak pengalaman penting saat peristiwa Marine Ford.. Aku harus semakin kuat.. Bersama Helmeppo.. Aku harus..

LEBIH KUAT LAGI!

LEBIH..

LEBIH..

LEBIH KUAT..!

* * *

**Pojok "Author, Asisten Author, dan Bintang Tamu." Sayang bintang tamunya sekarang pada gila semua...**

Michi : "Fiction pertama saya tentang Cobbbyyy~! Sebenarnya aku mengidolakan dia yang sekarang.. Kereeen~!"

Ace : "Ah, lo mah. Cowok cakep di-idolain mulu."

Michi : "Gak semua."

Ace : "Hwhwhw.. Serah lo dah."

Michi : "Cooobbbyy~! Come hereee~!"

Coby : "Oke! Soru. *Syuuuuut~!*"

Michi : "Halooo Coby!"

Coby : "Halo, Michi-san! Aku ingin bertemu Luffy-san! Bolehkan?"

Michi : "Boleh saja.. Luuufffyy~!"

Luffy : "Yosha~! Gomu- gomu no Rocket~!"

Coby : "Aaaaaa~! Luffy-san! *gembira*"

Luffy : "Ah! Coby! Kau sehat- sehat saja? AAAA, ACCCCCEEEEEE!"

Ace : "Aaaaaah~ Luffffyyy~!"

Michi : "Hadoeh, perkumpulan orang YAOI! Udah deh! Sudah dulu ya semua! Sampai ketemu di Fict selanjutnyaaaa~!"

* * *

Portgas D. Michi-2011


End file.
